deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang vs Kwon
Kwon shi-yun vs Yang xiao-long Description Violent, brash, martial artist gals fighting it out. With fire! Interlude Wiz: martial arts need an extraordinary control over ones emotions and actions. Boomstick: or you can ignore that and just beat the enemy up with no regards for consequences Wiz: These two are like night and day in tactics, but surprisingly similiar ing style Boomstick: They both brawl the enemy into submission, on fire! Wiz: Which will win? Boomstick: The hotheaded Yang Xiao-Long Wiz: or Kwon Shi-Yon, the cold martial arts master? Yang Wiz: Yang is a huntress in training from beacon, and she comes from a world full of monsters whos only reason to live is kill all of humanity Boomstick: Sounds fun! When faced with man eating monsters, yang did the only thing to do, she took a shotgun and beat them to death-''' Wiz: a shotgun-gunlet, to be specific.She also has access to aura, an ability capable of making a forcefield around her to keep her from taking dammage and heal her, she also has an ability unique to her called semblace which allows her to- '''Boomstick: PUT HERSELF ON FIRE AND KICK ASS MORE! Wiz: technically yes, but its a bit more complicated then that. She is capable of taking dammage and transformming it into power to hit back,it also seems to increase her durability if the atlasian paladin breaking its hand trying to hit her is anything tio go by. Boomstick: And what does the fire do? Wiz: Nothing Boomstick: That sucks... But lets talk about my two favourite things about her. Wiz: Boomstick... don't you dare. Boomstick: her shotguns! Thee bad boys not only have enough power to blow enemies through walls, but also has special ammo capable of putting the enemy on fire, freeze them, and can even propel her several dozens of meters with it. Wiz: of course you were talking about those... but yes, that is right, but she doesn't seem to use them much with the exception of gravity rounds to propel herself with. She is also extremely fast, easily dodging bullets, and fighting mercury, who dodged lightning! Boomstick: she is also an extremely capable hand to hand fighter, and can easily shake off being thrown through walls. Wiz: She tends to not think things through, but she easily makes up to it with skill and is capable of overwhelming enemies. Yang:Oh, shut up!! You don’t know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm’s way instead of yourself!! You might be powerful, but that doesn’t make you strong Kwon Wiz: Kwon is a martial artist from the Abyss, a place where you either kill your enemies and find allies, or you die, if not worse. Boomstick: And over time, several guilds formed, and Kwon's guild decided that if they kick ass, they're going to be cool while doing it. Wiz: her fighting style revolves around taking souls from the environment and burning them, coating the user with fire and making them stronger. the fighting style revolves around hitting the enemy to break their bones, stop their blood flow, or simply beat them into submission. Boomstick: Let me guess, her flames are usless too. Wiz: Actualy, while her normal flames ARE useless against people on her level, she can burn her own soul to make black flames that negate forcefieldsm be they made with magic or powers of souls. It's called... soul flame fist style-Forbidden black flame Boomstick: That's... damn, i can't decide if its more weeb or cool. She doesn't have guns though. Wiz: that may be so, but she can instead shoot the flames. Even them, she will go in close range right away, and is capable of flying to make it easier. Boomstick: Still not as good as shotguns, got anything else? Wiz: she can make pocket dimensions to stop enemies from escaping, and can hit some ones pressure points to stop their blood from flowing. She also has healing potions. Boomstick: Kenshiro much? But still, how'' STRONG'' is she? Wiz: She is directly stated to be stronger than Han Jee-Han, who pulverized an entire school and several golems the size of building. Her black flames do slowly burn her soul, and she is not very adaptable against long ranged fighters. Boomstick: Lets see which flamery brawler wins then! 'Intermission ' Boomstick: Ok, our combatants are set. it's time for a death battle!!!!!! Pre-Death Battle Junior watched as a girl with red hair and white buttoned t-shirt with a flicked up collar which surrounded by a loose orange tie, she also had two red fingerless gloves and a brown knee-length skirt. As she approached, he couldn’t help but be reminded of the blonde girl who wrecked his bar. Funnily enough, she was here because of that girl in the first place. Kwon: Are you Junior? Junior: Yes, do you know why you’re here? Kwon: I’m supposed to hunt down a girl so that she can repay you, right? Junior: Yes, I made some research and found out interesting things about her, and a lot of people would want to get back on her, or her mother. As he told her that junior took out a piece of paper with where this ‘yang’ lived and where she could find her, he couldn’t find info on her other than her semblance makes fire, but it would have to do. He gave the girl the paper, she read it over, and once finished gave the paper back. Kwon: Any conditions? Junior: Alive of possible, in case you need to kill her bring the corpse. The girl looked down in silence, seemingly thinking something over, than she sharply looked up in his eyes, flames of determination seemingly burning in her eyes (literally, he could swear to have seen some flames in there). Kwon: Does she need her powers if taken alive? That…was a weird question, perhaps she could incapacitate her powers permanently? You can’t be sure with semblances being unique and all. Junior: No, there is no need for that. Why do you ask? Kwon: It’s nothing important. Without waiting for a response, she turned around and walked out of the bar, already planning to bring the target to Han and have her abilities stolen. And so, she flew towards the place she was given, and she found her target riding a motorcycle on a road not far away from the house, without hesitation, she flew down in front of her and attacked DEATH BATTLE Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Yang was angry, confused and a bit afraid, did she mention angry? She was preparing to go and confront her mother, and get to her mother, she got on her motorcycle, and stated going at full speed… and then a crazy chick on fire (she ignored the hypocrisy) punched it and it exploded, sending her flying back. Whoever the girl was, she didn’t wait for her to get her bearings, and instead attacked her right away. It would have worked, but she was'' slow.'' Yang managed to dodge and hit her in the chest…to no effect mind you, she didn’t even stagger, instead seeming surprised at her speed and then trying to hit her again. This time she jumped back and fired three shots, the girl dodged the first two, and simply let the flames around her body burn the third one once she realized she couldn’t dodge it. Ignoring the anger she had for her motor she did as her father told her, calmed down and asked the obvious questions: Who are you? Better yet, what do you want? The redhead assumed a less aggressive pose, but still ready to bolt forward. Her face seemingly in a perpetual glare that would have killed if stares could, weirdly enough, looking in the eyes did make'' feel'' like she was facing certain death. Then she stated talking, with a weird combination of monotone and hateful voice. Kwon: I was hired to capture you Yang: Capture me? Why would anybody want to capture me? Okay, there are a lot of people that I might have angered, but who would pay to capture me? Kwon: Do you really expect me to answer that, Long? As for who I am, I’m Kwon from the Yunhonmoon Yang: “clan? Never mind that, I don’t have time for that.” '' Can you just, I don’t know, not fight me now? The redhead, Kwon, answered her question by jumping forward and attacking. She was still too slow though, and yang managed to hit her several time before she could adjust her aim. The red head got a calculating look on her face, and sprang forward once again, this time, yang tried to hit weaker points, nose and solar plexus, but she was still not affected by it. Yang:”''Damn it, I can’t hurt her like this, well, I’ll have to let her get glancing blows to use my semblance” Kwon:”she’s too fast for me to hit her… I’ll have to get her in air” Yang jumped towards kwon, propelling herself towards the redhead, all the while kwon threw her leg in the air, preparing to do an ax-kick. Yang managed to avoid the ax-kick easily, but left her artificial hand to be hit. The kick was powerful, so much that she felt nearly half of her aura leave her, and if that wasn’t enough, the ground broke under her, forcing her to jump backward to not fall. The red head took full advantage of this, jumping up to catch her while she couldn’t, except yang could dodge, and she did by propelling herself to the side, and punched the back of her head with the kinetic energy stored by her semblance, all the while seemingly bursting in flames. If kwon was surprised by the increase in power, she didn’t show it, and even worse, the punch did not end her flying backwards, at difference of yang, who was blown even further into air. Than kwon flew towards her again (How? her semblance had to be the flames around her, well, she could be using dust injections, but she heard that was extremely painful, maybe she was propelling herself with flames?) and proceeded to punch her again, this time, her aura managed to take it much better, only losing a quarter of her aura and absorbing even more kinetic energy even. She used another shot with her gauntlet to throw herself back on the ground, and took a ready stance. Kwon was looking at her in a surprised manner, unknown to yang, being surprised by her aura. Kwon: Forcefields, huh? Well then, I’ll have to counter them, soul flame fist style-Forbidden black flame. As she said that, the flames around her took a mostly blue color, weirdly enough, the flames were mostly black around her fists only. Yang, charged with her semblance, started shooting to distract her, this time the rounds actually hurting, and while she was recovering from the shots she got behind kwon and kicked her in the leg, unbalancing her and then hit her in the neck. Kwon was blown forward, but simply slowed herself with her flight, but before she could hit back, yang was on her again, hitting her again and again, faster than she could counter. With one last blow to the chest, yang sent her flying backward, while firing her gauntlets with the bullet hitting her in the right arm, blowing a small chunk of flesh of. Kwon, desperate for breathing room, put her energies to make the flames around her burst out, and was answered by the pain of her won soul being used as wood for the fires. She could feel the taste of blood in her mouth, and could barely move the arm hit by the bullet. Kwon: “''I can’t fight in this state… I‘ll have to end it now” '' Taking a stance and turning her flames down, she looked the blonde in the eye with a determinate glare, the message being clear: “come and get me”. Yang, seeing that she had almost blown of the girls arm was shocked, with quite a few memories of her won arm being cut of coming up, she would have stopped if it wasn’t for the look she was given, the look alone told her that this kwon wouldn’t stop the fight until she couldn’t fight. Deciding to end this, she propelled herself forward, aiming for kwon’s chest. Yang got closer and closer, she was almost in range to hit, and then she was in range, and both started to move their hands, determinate to end the fight then and there. Yang was sure she could simply thrust her aura to protect her. Yang hit her in the face, but the sound of the nose breaking was unnoticed in the pain she was feeling, in shock, she blocked down at the fist that hit her right where her hearth was, she could feel her aura being burned through and she could feel her hearth stop beating, kwon ignored the pain of a broken nose and hit several other pressure points, stopping the flow of blood in the blonde. And so, yang fell to the ground, unconscious, and a few hours later, she would wake up with all her abilities stolen Results Boomstick: It makes all the logic that the fight was won with a kenshiro move Wiz:Indeed, but thats not the only advantage kwon had, she was obviusly more skilled, despite Yang having had training with her father- Boomstick: Reminds me of my training with dad, he always trained me in combat after getting a few drinks... good times. Wiz:... ok then, as i was saying, yang has had some training, but kwon was trained since she could walk, and thats whitout counting the fact that she stole the abilities of her superiors, who trained for decades. Boomstick: And if skill wasent enough, she was so much stronger its not even funny, she is far above her friend han, who easly pulverized metal golems the size of houses and made a meteor that pulverized an entire shool! I think we would get along. Wiz: And we didnt mention abilities like gamers mind and body, which while she got from han, she has them on 24/7 and doesent need help to turn them on, and they would counter damage done to her body and keep her calm, but to be sure that no one cried outside help, we omitted them. And of course her soul flame forbidd Boomstick:- the weeb flames. Wiz: Were the perfect counter to aura. Boomstick: The only thing she lacked was speed, but she could make up for that with everything else Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles